gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga is the fourth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 7, 2013 following a four-week hiatus. Source Filming began on September 23, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Ian Brennan. Source Spoilers Plot New York *Adam Lambert's character, Starchild, will make his debut in this episode. He is said to be Kurt's rival. *The New York singing scene will leave many fans of the show really satisfied Source *Starchild is introduced in a funny way Source *His interactions with the NY gang may vary Source *Starchild's real name is Elliott Gilbert Source *Kurt, Dani and Santana hold auditions to start a Madonna cover band. Source *Elliott auditions for the band with Lady Gaga's Marry The Night. He gets cut from the audition because he is told that it is too much (because he goes to the audition with a full-costume, make-up and he is really over the top). Source Source 2 *Santana wants to name the group Apocalypsticks but Kurt disagrees. (Promo) Lima *Tina has a hilarious and unexpected moment at McKinley Source *Some students are more excited about this week’s assignment than others are. Source *It's Will vs. Sue once again. (promo) But this time, there is a "twist". Source *the ND gang feuds between Katy Perry or Lady Gaga, and they team up to prove a point Source *Jake is not too pleased with the assignment Source *Jake and Marley have troubles Source Scenes *Blake was at a dance rehearsal (9/18) Source *Lauren and Darren were on set (9/23) Source *Erinn was at a dance rehearsal (9/24) Source *Blake and Kevin were on set (9/24) Source *Jacob, Jenna, Alex, and Becca most likely filmed Wide Awake (9/24) Source *Naya, Amber, and Mark were on set (9/25) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya, Lea, Chris, Demi, and Adam were on set, most likely filming the New York portion of Roar ''(9/26) Source Source 2 *Demi and Chris were at the NYADA set (9/27) Source *Lauren Potter was on set (9/27) Source *Kevin and Chord were on set, most likely filming ''Applause (9/27) Source Source 2 *Melissa, Erinn, Alex, and Jacob were on set (9/30) Source *Naya, Demi and Adam were on set (10/1) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris were on set (10/1) Source *Jenna was at a dance rehearsal. (10/1) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Jenna was on set (10/3). However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Erinn filmed a scene in the hallway. (10/3) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Trisha Rae Stahl was on set. (10/5) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert/Starchild *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *As of this episode, Glee has covered or featured at least one song from each of Lady Gaga's studio albums: **''Poker Face'' from " ", Bad Romance and Telephone from " ", Born This Way, Yoü and I, Edge of Glory, Americano, and Marry the Night from " ", and Applause from " ". Gallery Filming 9/26-27.jpg|Chris, Adam, Demi, Lea, and Naya on set. BU8tISFCMAE3djB.jpg Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg Fantastic5.jpg|Filming. Lea, Naya, Adam, Demi, Chris BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg|Chris and Demi on the NYADA set. LaurenAndIan.jpg BVPJiDaCcAA18ei.jpg|Chord Gaga DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set. Rachel and Kurt 5x04.jpg Rachel 5x04.jpg 1375719 627353043978111 440887038 n.png BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg|Roar Hairstylists.png Lunchtime.jpg AKOAG1.png AKOAG2.png AKOAG3.png AKOAG4.png AKOAG5.png apocalpysticks.gif icameupwithanamazingname.gif Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG GleeMarley2.JPG antique chair.jpg chair in color.jpg BWlroI6CYAAPSOM.png Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes